Shadow Makes it Big: Chapter 5
by shadowgirlxxx
Summary: THE EPIC FINALE BATTLE IN SPACE! PLZ RATE LAST ONE IN SERIES MAY CONTINUE IF LIKED!                           :3


Shadow Makes it Big: Chapter 5- The epic finale battle in space.

So as Shadow was lying down with the corpse of his nemsis's girlfriend on his dick he was sad. He looked over at the next table and saw Sonic wake up.

"No you have killed my girlfriend!" Sonic said.

"It's not what it looks like!" Shadow Responded.

Sonic thought for a moment and broke himself free of the lock on the table somehow. He then picked up Amy off Shadow's cock and carried her away without a tear. Shadow was now tied down alone in this room with no way to get out.

MEANWHILE IN SPACE

There is a dark figure watching this on a screen. "Yes my plan is working" said the dark figure. Things are mysteruious now that there is a man behind this all now!

MEANWHILE BACK ON EARTH

Shadow walked outside and saw a dark shadow in the sky. A booming voice then said things from the shadow in the sky.

"Shadow! I have set this all up for you. Finally my revenge will be complete. Come up to my spaceship for the final showdown!". Said the voice from the shadow of the thing in the sky.

Finally this was all adding up to something. Shadow had to see what was behind what was going on so he jumped into space.

In space Shadow saw that the shadow in the sky (not like him the hedgehog Shadow) was a spaceship. It had futuristic blue and green lights on it and was silver like all future things. There was a big tough robot guarding the door into it so he did chaos control (oh yeah chaos control and the chaos emeralds are really important in this story thought id let you know) and killed the robot. Shadow then walked into the door into the spaceship.

There were lots of cameras watching him. Who could have been behind it all? Shadow then did some sweet tricks up against some rails and jumped over a cool wall and got to the part of the ship which was where the bad guy was.

The bad guy was in a chair that wasnt facing Knuckles so he couldnt see him. FUCK I spoiled the big reveal but my keyboard is still broke so sorry. Who are you Shadow said? It is I...

KNUCKLES! Knuckles then revealed himself which you probably wouldnt have read coming if i hadnt have acticdental saaid it earlier.

Knuckles had been watching Shadow all along. From the time when he jerked it in the woods to the time where we was at the party which he was.

"Of coruse!" Said Shadow! "You have been watching me all along from the time in the woods when you made up that lie until this time when i am talking to you here! But who are you working for?"

"Me!" Said a voice from behind Shadow. Shadow looked behind him and it was BLACK DOOM from the Shadow the Hedgheog videogame. But noy onyl has it blakc doom but he was surrounded by organisation 13 from kingdom hearts!

(ATHOURS NOTE: FOR BEST EFFECT LISTEN TO My Sanctuary the theme from kingdom hearts 2: .com/watch?v=Sqp5-78W53M)

Black Doom took centre stage and confessed everything.

"A while ago a rip in our universe happend and I met organisation 13. They told me of their problems with feelings and I agreed that we must end all universes. But the onyl way to do this is to create a kingdom heart by playing with your emotions. We set everything up. everything was an illusion so we could make you sad and now the kingdom heart wkill be released and no one will have a hearts and all universes will end!"

Organisation 13 said "This is all true!"

Kunkles then jumped up and confronted them. "This isn;t what i signed up for! You told me he had the chaos emeralds and told me to do these things so I would get them back! I will kill you!"

Knuckles then punched Black Doom but Zexion and Luxord of the organisation 13 members jumped up before him and wacked him unconcious.

"NOOOOOOO!" Said Shadow. Shadow cradled Knuckles for a bit then got back up.

"You cant toy with my emotions for your gain!" Shadow said. He then cried.

But it was working as a kingdom heart appeared outside the spaceship!

"Yes!" Said an orgination 13 member (this one was probably Vexen) "Cry and then the heart will devouver us all!"

Black Doom then hit Shadow well hard!

OW

BAM

BOOM

A big fight happend and Shadow was bloody. No erection could save him this time. Not even Maria.

This is the end...

BUT SUDDENLY SONIC JUMPED IN AND HOMING SHOT ON BLACK DOOM!

"I know it wasnt your fault Shadow! Amy was crazy i know this now and we can fight to save this world!" Sonic Said.

"NO!" Said Black Doom!

Shadow was now happy. An emotion he hadn't felt for a long time. Suddenly the kingdom heart started to get smaller. Happy emotions were saving the day!

The orginasation 13 members then started to fight Shadow.

"Don't worry I can take Black Doom." Said Sonic. "Just get them for me!"

Shadow nodded and kicked Xion from it right in the face! He then did another chaos control and knocked them all into the closing kingdom heart that soon was gone thanks to happiness.

"Yes! For Maria!" Said Shadow.

Black Doom shouted a lot because his plan was foiled.

"I may not have killed the whole work but I'll kill you!"

Black Doom knocked Sonic back making him unconcious and hit a button that would make the spaceship explode.

"I've got to get out of here!" Shadow shouted as he ran out and shouted leaving his friends behind because he had to. When Shadow go to the exit with only 2 seconds to spare he saw Maria in a locked room. She was in the spaceship all along! But he had to go so he jumped out of the ship and let her die. Shadow was noble like this.

Back on Earth Shadow landed and the world continued because the world never reqognised heroes. Shadow then walked home and saw Edward. Edward didn't see him though so Shadow ran away. To another place.

What had Shadow learnt? his emotions nearly killed him. He nearly got Maria back. And his friends were dead. Or were they? On his quest to get big Shadow had cost many their lives. But it's all in a days work for our famed emotional hedgehog.

"Damn!". Said Shadow. "This fucking sucked."

THE END?


End file.
